Kingdom Hearts: Bonds
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: After landing in a world called the Land of Fire and defending a village against an unknown enemy, Sora and the gang, along with my OC Anne, join a kid named Amaru and a doctor named Shinnou to find out who the mysterious threat is and stop them for good. Based off of the second Naruto Shippuden movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR NARUTO! But I do own my OC Anne.**

Chapter 1

It was quiet in the sky until a certain Gummi Ship sped through space. Inside, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Namine, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Vanitas, Donald, Goofy, and Anne (who had insisted on coming) were sitting down and staring out the windows.

"Did anything come up yet?", Sora asked for the hundredth time.

"No," Donald said. He spoke too soon, because as soon as he said that, a beeping came up on the monitor.

"Finally!", Vanitas shouted as they walked over to the monitor.

"It says that the world's called the Land of Fire," Goofy said.

"Should we go there?", asked Namine.

"Well I say we do because I'm sick of sittin' around doing nothing!", Anne said as she ran to the controls.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!", they shouted, but it was too late. She hit the accelerator and the ship lurched forward. The gang fell flat on their faces as they sped towards the new world.

On the new world…

It was a peaceful day in the Land of Fire. Suddenly, a group of people, one humanoid dog, and one humanoid duck fell from out of nowhere and landed in a dog pile in front of a gate.

"Anne, when we tell you not to touch the controls, YOU DON'T TOUCH THE CONTROLS," Riku seethed from his spot in the pile.

"OK, I'm sorry!", Anne said as they got up. "Hey, check us out!", she said.

Sora's jacket had less zippers on it and had some sort of holster strapped to his right leg. His big clown like shoes were replaced by black sandals. Of course, he still wore his signature crown necklace.

Riku's outfit barely changed except for the holster on his leg. His sneakers were replaced by sandals. He still had his yellow wristband.

Kairi now wore a pink shirt and black shorts and also wore black sandals. Her bag from her normal outfit was still attached to her belt.

Roxas's outfit didn't change a bit except for the shoes, which were now sandals.

Ventus's armor piece and belts were gone and his shorts were less baggy.

Terra's brown pants were more straighter.

Aqua now wore a black shirt under a white vest with black shorts.

Namine's white dress changed to a white shirt and white shorts.

Vanitas still kept his red short sleeved vest with orange flames over his black T shirt but his pants now ended at his ankles.

Lea now wore a red jacket over a dark red shirt with dark blue pants and had his bandana from when he was younger tied around his neck.

Xion now wore a white T shirt under a black zipped up jacket with blue pants.

Anne now wore a long red jacket with black sleeves that ended above her ankles with black flames at the bottom over a black T shirt with dark blue pants. Instead of her bangs covering her right eye, she had a headband covering it.

Donald and Goofy's outfits stayed the same.

They all wore headbands with a metal plate sewn on with a heart carved into it. "Wow!", said Sora as he looked down at his outfit.

"HEY!"

They yelped in surprise and turned to see a man with spiky black hair, a head band the same as their's except with a leaf on it. He wore a green flak jacket and dark pants. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Uh, what?", asked Sora.

"You don't know? Come with me, then," he said as he motioned him to follow him through the gate. Once they stepped inside, they stared in amazement. The villiage was huge! There were buildings that looked like skyscrapers from their point of view everywhere. The man saw their expressions and smirked. "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village," he said.

After about 20 minutes of following the man while trying not to get lost, they had made it to a giant red building.

"This is where our leader, the Hokage, lives," the man said.

"What's a Hokage?", Sora asked placing his arms behind his head.

The man gave him a look of disbelief before they entered the building.

After 10 minutes of walking through many hallways...

They had reached a door that lead to an office. The man knocked on it. "Come in," a woman's voice said. The man stepped in.

"Lady Tsunade, there are some people outside this door that had appeared out of nowhere in front of the gates," he said.

"Hmm... send them in, Kotetsu," the woman said.

The man nodded and motioned to come in as he left the room.

The woman that was staring out her office window had blonde hair in two pig tails in the back and wore a green coat tha went down to her knee caps, a gray shirt, and dark pants. She turned to them and smiled.

"Hello. You must be those people that he was talking about. I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Villiage."

"Hi. I'm Sora, and these are my friends Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Ven, Aqua, Anne, Terra, Vanitas, Xion, Namine, Goofy, and Donald," Sora said introducing the gang.

"I've been told that you seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of the village gates just a little bit ago," the Hokage said. "Yes ma'am," said Terra.

"And obviously you guys aren't from around here," she said.

"Yes ma'am," said Goofy.

She gave a small smirk to the group. "You're Keybladers, aren't you?"

"WAH?!", the group shouted as their eyes went blank comically.

"Well, it's kind of obvious isn't it?", asked a woman in a black dress holding a pig who was standing next to her. "I mean, it's not everyday a group of people and two talking animals show up out of nowhere in front of the village."

"Hm, yeah, I guess you could say that," Roxas said.

Suddenly there was a boom outside.

A LOUD boom.

"What was that?!", asked Aqua as they ran towards the window.

They were shocked to see people in purple vests and gray pants with masks covering their noses and mouths using flying contraptions to fly around the village to drop bombs and shoot weapons at buildings and people.

"Oh crap!", Anne shouted.

"Come on!", Sora shouted summoning Kingdom Key and running out the door.

"No, Sora! Don't!", Riku yelled summoning Way to Dawn and ran after his friend.

"Wait up!", Anne shouted. Ven, Roxas, Terra, Lea, and Xion followed.

Outside...

The strange ninja shot at whatever they could see.

On the rooftops, a boy with sandy brown hair with two swirl marks in his cheeks that wore some type of red and silver outfit blocked an attack with a kunai.

"What the? Are they using wind style?", he asked.

A girl with blonde hair in dark purple clothes landed next to him. "I don't know," she said.

Meanwhile in the streets below, a girl was running through the streets trying to get away from whoever was attacking them.

Suddenly, one of the ninja attacking dropped a bomb.

As soon as it hit the street, it exploded.

Before anything could hit the little girl, someone swooped down, scooped her up, and jumped to safety up on the roof.

"You OK?", a voice asked her.

She looked up and saw a boy with short sliver hair wearing a headband with a heart on it, a yellow vest over a black shirt, and wore dark pants like most of the Leaf ninja did. In his free hand, he had some type of giant key with a wing on the top of it and a batwing and white wing surrounding the grip. The little girl nodded.

"Nice save there," a voice said.

Riku looked up and saw a boy about his age with his black hair in a spikey ponytail wearing the same outfit as the man that escorted them to the Hokage's office.

Next to him was a boy about a year older with black hair and lavender eyes. He wore a while shirt and dark pants.

"Thanks. Who are you two?", asked Riku. "I'm Shikamaru and the one next to me is Neji. Neji noticed his weapon.

"That weapon in your hand... what type of blade is it?", asked Neji. Riku handed the girl over to the two of them.

"I don't have time for explanations. You get her to the hospital. I'll go take care of them," Riku said jumping off to another roof.

"You got it!", Shikamaru shouted to him as he picked up the little girl.

"Don't worry kid, we're gonna get you to someplace safe," he told her as he ran to the hospital.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, the gang watched in shock as the flying ninja continued their assault on the village.

"To be able to attack with such strength...", Tsunade muttered.

"Who the heck are these guys?!", Vanitas demanded.

"During the Second Great Ninja War, a group of ninja that excelled in Justu that allowed them to fly by manipulating chakra called the Land of Sky who opposed the Five Great Nations so the Leaf destroyed them," Tsunade explained.

"Are you saying that these guys are related to them?", asked Aqua.

"Yes. And they must be planning their revenge on the entire Land of Fire!", said Tsunade.

Outside, residents of the village hid from the ninja attacking.

On a roof, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Anne, a guy with red marks on his cheeks wearing a black outfit, and a huge white dog watched as a ship flew to the center of the village.

"What the h**l?", Anne asked as something came down from the ship. Electricity started to surround it.

"Oh no! Do ya think-?", Roxas asked.

Lea nodded as yellow energy came from the ship.

"DUCK AND COVER!", Lea shouted as they jumped off the roof as the yellow energy tore up many buildings.

While that was happening, a flying ninja attacked the Hokage's. Everyone but Tsunade ducked down as a couple weapons hit the window.

Meanwhile, Sora, Ven, and Terra ran through the rubble.

As they ran around a corner, they saw a flash of orange before getting knocked to the ground.

"OW! Hey, watch where you're going!", the boy they ran into shouted.

The boy looked about Sora's age and had bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and had whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black headband with a leaf symbol on it and also wore an orange and black jacket and orange pants.

"Sorry," Sora said as he helped him up.

"I'm Sora, by the way, and this is Ven and Terra."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!", the boy said.

"You four over there!"

"Huh?", they said as they turned to see an old man struggling to lift a piece of a wooden balcony off of a man.

"Give me a hand here!", he shouted. They jumped down and grabbed the piece. "Don't worry old man. We got ya," Naruto said as they lifted it off the man.

"This guy needs a doctor, and quickly!", Terra said.

"One of his lungs is punctured. He won't make it to the hospital the way he is right now," the man said as he got supplies out.

"You're a doctor?", asked Ven.

The man didn't answer as he got something out.

"Not good. Air is building up inside his lungs and suffocating him," the man said as he cut a piece of the glass tool off.

"And what's that for?", Terra asked.

All four of them cringed as the man stabbed the person on the ribs.

Air started coming out of it and the man started to breathe again.

"Now you can take him to the hospital."

"But what about those guys that attacked the village?", asked Naruto.

"There's no way you'd catch them. You'd be like a stray cat trying to jump up enough to swat at crows," the man said.

Naruto did a cat impression before realizing what he just said.

"A STRAY CAT?!", Naruto shouted. The man started walking away.

"Yep, and when that cat falls down, he falls down pretty hard. Right now you four focus on saving lives. Even if it's just one. You can fight later," the old man said as Naruto picked him up.

"Try not to bend him over when you pick him up, Naruto!", the old man said as he left. Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Huh? Hey!", he shouted but it was too late.

"That was weird. Do you know that guy?", asked Sora. Naruto shook his head no.

Back in Tsunade's office, they watched the flying ninja leave.

"Those jerks! How could they do something like this?!", Kairi said as two men entered the room.

One was a man with spikey silver hair that was wearing the same outfit like the man next to him and also wore a dark blue mask over his face and had his headband over his left eye so only his right eye was showing and the other one was a man with brown hair wearing the same outfit and some type of metal frame was attached to his headband.

"Lady Tsunade! You're safe!", the man with silver hair said.

"Yes, but I wish that I was the only one that had been hurt," she said not looking at them. "They've overrun the entire Hidden Leaf Village but didn't finish us off, which means that they've got a much greater objective in mind."

"Shinobi from the Land of Sky?", the man with the mask covering most of his face asked.

Tsunade nodded and turned to the group.

"Your friends are probably at the hospital bringing the injured there. Go there and give them a hand," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Donald said as they ran out the door.

After a minute, Vanitas poked his head back through the door. "Um... where's the hospital again?", he asked.

"Kakashi, could you show them the way to the hospital? They're new here," Tsunade said.

"Of course," Kakashi said as he walked out the door with the gang.

At the hospital...

Naruto, Sora, Ven, Terra, Anne, Lea, Roxas, Xion, and Riku watched as many ninjas brought in injured people.

Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Vanitas, Donald, and Goofy ran through the door followed by two ninja carrying a two injured people.

"Doctor! We've found another!", one of the ninja said.

"Put her here," a girl about Naruto's age with pink hair that wore a pink tank top with black shorts said.

"Incredible!", she said as she looked at the girl.

"She's stable. She'll pull through," a shy looking girl with long black hair and lavender eyes wearing a white and light purple jacket and light purple pants said.

"This one will too," the pink haired girl said. "Just like the patient that Naruto, Sora, Terra, and Ven brought in, this girl was treated perfectly! Who could do this? Especially in the middle of a battlefield?"

"Hmm... well there was this old guy that-", Naruto began to say as a boy about 15 with red hair under a dark blue bandana wearing a sleeveless light brown jacket zipped up to the collar over a light blue shirt with gloves and blue shorts climbed through the window, surprising everyone next to the window.

"It was Master Shinnou!", the boy said as he hoisted himself into the room.

"This girl and him... they were all treated by Doctor Shinnou!", he said.

"Who's Doctor Shinnou?", Sora asked in confusion.

"Hmm... that name sounds familiar," one of the doctors in the room said.

"Hey, are you friends with that old man?", asked Naruto.

The boy turned to him and said, "You said you saw him earlier, right?"

He grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket. "Where?! Where is the doctor now?!", he demanded.

"Whoa, chill out, kid!", Terra exclaimed.

"It's my village... they're in trouble and they need help! Please hurry and-"

He suddenly collapsed, but was caught by Naruto and Sora.

"Whoa, take it easy!", Naruto said.

"Who is this kid?", asked Ven.

Later that day...

The man known as Doctor Shinnou had come and stood next to the bed the boy was resting in.

"You kids were a great help," he said.

Sora gave a grin and said, "Well, when we found out he was your apprentice, we could just leave him like that."

"Apprentice?", he asked. "Yeah. He called you Master," said Roxas

"You are his... um, this kid's-"

"Amaru."

"Right. You're the great doctor he always talks about," said Naruto.

"Hmm... I'm not sure I deserve the title of Doctor," Shinnou said.

"Ah, don't be so modest. If you didn't come, there would have been a lot more of wounded people that didn't make it," Riku said with a small smile on his face.

Shinnou chuckled before looking at the boy in the bed.

"Amaru's village is located on the outskirts of then Hidden Leaf. Last night, it was attacked by a group of unknown ninja. Many people were injured. Amaru came here to seek my help."

"So that's why he collapsed," said Anne.

"So no one knows who was behind the attack?", Naruto asked.

They heard a soft moan coming from the boy. They all turned to him.

Naruto and Sora jumped onto his bed and got close to Amaru's face.

"Hey, little boy? You awake?", asked Naruto.

Amaru opened his eyes and shouted in surprise when he saw Sora and Naruto so close to his face and punched the two of them, sending them flying out the window while the others just casually watched.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", they screamed as they flew through the air.

The next day...

Naruto, the gang, Shinnou, and Amaru were walking across a bridge.

Sora rubbed his cheek, which still hurt from last night and said, "Hey kid, you sure you're in good enough shape to leave?"

Amaru stuck his nose in the air.

"Hmph! Doctor Shinnou has agreed to lend us a hand at our village! I can't waste time sleeping!"

"I get it," Naruto muttered, also clutching his cheek.

"Then it's a good thing we formed an emergency medical team," a familiar voice said.

They turned around to see the two girls that were helping out at the hospital last night.

"Sakura? Hinata?", asked Naruto. "Whaddya mean an emergency team?"

"It includes you and those people, Naruto," Hinata said in a shy tone. Naruto's eyes went blank comically.

"Huh? Why us?", asked Xion.

"Lady Tsunade told us that you guys could really help us out. That was all she said," Sakura explained. "It would be a great help if you all accompany us," Shinnou said.

"WHA?! But I-" Naruto was cut off when Sakura placed something in his hand.

"It's a protective charm from Master Jiraiya," she said.

Naruto smiled when she said that.

"Who's Master Jiraiya?", asked Sora. "He's my Master, a toad sage, and a real pervert," Naruto said.

"Ooh, I'd like to see this Pervy Sage in action near the ladies," Vanitas said with a smirk.

Kairi punched him hard on the head.

"OW!", he cried as Kairi glared at the black haired and golden eyed version of Sora.

Shinnou smiled at this and said, "Good, it's decided, then."

"Naruto," said Hinata in her usual shy tone.

"Eh?", he asked.

"Let's do our best," she said.

Once again, Naruto's eyes comically went blank.

_"Oh, why can't I be part of the counterattack force?!",_ he thought.

"Well, we won't be getting anywhere if we just stand here with our mouths wide open, so let's go," Riku said as they began walking.

"Yo, Sora? How hard do ya think this is gonna be?", Lea asked Sora. The boy with spikey brown hair shrugged.

"How should I know? I mean, how hard can a mission like this be?"

Author Note: Hi guys! I JUST bought Naruto Shippuden movie 2: Bonds and it is awesome and I just HAD to make this crossover after seeing it. Hope y'all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deep in a forest, four boats were drifting through a river.

Naruto sat with Amaru, Sora, and Riku, Shinnou, Hinata, and Sakura sat in one, Terra, Ven, Donald, Goofy, and Aqua were crammed into one, Vanitas, Anne, and Kairi sat together in one, and Lea, Roxas, Xion and Namine sat in one. "Grr… why do we have to paddle in these freakin' boats? Can't we just walk?", Sora asked.

"Through a jungle like this with giant bugs, vicious reptiles, and BLOODTHIRSTY BEASTS?!", Sakura said and gave them a look that scared Naruto, Sora, and even Riku.

"Don't forget that this rivers home to man eating catfish and poisonous fish," Shinnou said, which only made the three of them freak out even more. When they saw the fish jump out, they yelped slightly.

"Hey, whaddya know! Riku is actually scared of something!", Vanitas joked. Kairi elbowed him in the gut hard for this.

"OOF!", he yelled as he clutched his stomach.

"Don't be scared. Two of these boats we're in have doctors that are way more skilled than you shinobi!", Amaru said as he pulled out a tool. "All I need to use to save you is this scalpel!"

Naruto looked at him with his eyes narrowed and said, "Oh yeah? Well it's us ninja that are protecting you doctors!"

Naruto suddenly stood up making the boat rock side to side.

"WHA! NARUTO! What the h**l?! Sit back down!", Riku exclaimed with another comical blank eyed expression as he and Sora clutched the sides of the boat. Naruto didn't listen and kept shouting at Amaru.

"In fact, I bet that if you were the one holding the scalpel, you'd end up killing all your patience!", he shouted.

"SAY WHAT?!", Amaru demanded, also standing up. "Hey, I may not look it, but I'm the doctor's number one apprentice! You and your cold ninja world couldn't possibly understand! There's nothing more important than the master and student bond!", he shouted.

"CAN"T YOU TWO PUT A LID ON IT?!", Lea shouted with an anime vein popping out of his head.

Once again, Naruto ignored him. "You've got no clue about bonds! You wanna talk about bonds?! Me and Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, even Pervy Sage!"

As he spoke, Naruto made himself look like a dolphin with a scar across his face, a scarecrow version of Kakashi, and some type of long haired pervet with red lines going down the side of his face. This made everyone sweatdrop.

"Those bonds are WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY... way stronger than yours could ever be with your dumb-"

Sakura whacked him on the back of the head with an oar, making him punch himself in the face.

"OOOOOWWW... Sakura, what was that for?", he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shh...", she said as Hinata looked up at the sky with veins appearing around her eyes. "Sky ninja at two o'clock!", she said.

"Quickly! Under the trees!", Shinnou said as three of the boats paddled over to the trees.

Naruto, however, grabbed Amaru, Sora, and Riku, who shouted in surprise and dove into the water and tipped the boat over.

Up in the sky, a Sky ninja was flying around using a flying contraption. He looked down at the jungle saw nothing but a log in the river. He shrugged and flew away from the jungle.

Back in the river, Sora, Naruto, and Riku popped their heads out off the water.

"He missed us," Naruto said. He tipped the boat rightside up and they climbed into the boat.

"Whew, that was close, right Amaru?", asked Sora.

No answer.

"Uh... Amaru?", he asked.

He turned to Naruto and saw him holding Amaru's jacket.

"Uh-oh," Naruto muttered.

"SH**! AMARU!", Riku shouted.

"Amaru! Hey Amaru!", Sora shouted as he and Naruto peeked into the water.

They saw him swimming down into the water towards his scalpel. He swam into a pile of seaweed and grabbed it.

As he swam out, his ankle got snagged on a piece of seaweed. He tried to get loose but he couldn't his breath anymore.

"Oh sh**!", Sora shouted as he and Naruto dove into the water.

They swam towards him and pulled as hard as they could, but it was no use.

Sora realized that the only way to free Amaru was to cut him free, so he summoned his Keyblade, which surprised Naruto a bit, and cut the seaweed off Amaru's ankle. They both grabbed him and swam back up.

When they surfaced, the three of them gasped for air. They swam towards the boat

"Naruto!", Sakura yelled.

"Amaru!", shouted Shinnou.

"Sora! Riku!", Kairi shouted as all three boats started floating towards them.

Riku helped hoist Amaru in the boat.

Amaru fell onto the floor gasping for air.

Sora and Naruto swatted at the fish and grabbed the side and pulled themselves up.

All three boys turned to Amaru and gasped at what they saw.

They climbed in to get a better look.

Amaru, for some reason, looked a lot like a girl. When he/she opened his/her eyes, they even looked like a girl's.

He/she looked up and saw Sora, Naruto, and Riku standing over him/her with the same comical blank eyed expression on their faces and were blushing.

Amaru also blushed at this. "Idiot!", he/she snapped at them before grabbing his/her jacket and quickly put it on while blushing.

"No way...", Naruto muttered. "You're a guh... guh...", Sora said as the two boys started swaying side to side.

"Um, Naruto? Sora?", Amaru asked before glancing down and gasped.

There was a fish biting Naruto's thigh and another fish biting Sora's leg!

"It's poison!", Amaru cried as Sora and Naruto collapsed but were quickly caught by Riku and Amaru.

"What the?! Sora!", Riku shouted in concern for his friend.

"Naruto! Sora! Come on you two! Stay with me!", Amaru shouted.

"What happened to them?!", Aqua asked as the other three boats reached them.

"They were both bit by poisonous fish!", Amaru said.

"Oh crap!", Roxas shouted.

"We need to get to the shore!", Shinnou said as they quickly paddled down the river.

A few minutes later...

Amaru used a lighter and heated the blade of his/her scalpel and cut the bite open on Naruto's thigh. He/she then started sucking and spitting the poison out, which made Naruto blush.

"Hm? Yo Naruto, why are you blushing?", Vanitas asked when he noticed the redness on his face.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Must be the poison," Naruto said with an embarassed tone in his voice.

Once Amaru had applied the antidote to the bite, he/she turned around to Sora and did the same thing, making Sora blush too.

Shinnou watched and smiled.

"You've really grown, Amaru. I'm so proud of you," he said.

Amaru smiled. "Thanks, doctor," he/she said.

Sora noticed the look they were giving each other and smiled.

_"Master and student bond, huh? That's real sweet,"_ Sora thought.

After Sora and Naruto were feeling better, they started walking through the forest. Shinnou used his sword to cut through branches while Amaru had Naruto's arm slung around his/her shoulder and Vanitas was helping Sora walk.

"Why am I the one that has to carry you?", Vanitas asked.

"Cause Kairi will beat you to a pulp if you don't," said Sora.

"Good reason," Vanitas said sweatdropping.

Once the others were out of sight, Naruto turned his head to Amaru. "Hey Amaru," Naruto said.

"Yeah?", Amaru asked.

"I'm sorry about all that stuff I said before on the boat. Actually, you're pretty awesome."

Amaru smiled. "I'm nothing special. It's Doctor Shinnou who's the awesome one," he/she said.

The four were quiet for a minute before Sora broke the silence and said, "Hey, Vanitas? Could you give us a sec? We'll catch up with you and the others in a few minutes."

"You sure?", Vanitas asked.

"Yeah. I can walk without someone's help right now," the Keyblader said.

"If you say so," Vanitas said as he jumped onto some low branches and caught up with the group.

"Vanitas! Why aren't you helping Sora?!", they heard Kairi's voice say.

"Hey! He insisted that I left him back there with Naruto and Amaru!"

Once they couldn't hear them, Naruto turned to Amaru.

"Um, earlier in the boat... how were all...", Naruto said moving his hands up and down.

"And the way you looked at us...", Sora said.

This made Amaru give them an angry look.

"Well you know what we mean," said Naruto.

"So are you...?", Sora asked.

Amaru looked away from the two goofballs.

They noticed this and got a closer look at his/her eyes with a hilarious expression on their faces.

They jumped back in surprise.

"No way!", Sora shouted.

"You mean you're a GIRL?!", Naruto shouted as they looked him/her up and down.

Amaru looked at them. "Is it really that shocking?", Amaru asked, his/her voice sounding more like a girl's.

"Well, yeah! We had no idea!", Sora said.

"Do I really seem like a guy to you two?", Amaru asked.

Naruto and Sora looked at each other then back at her. "Yes," the two boys said at the same time.

Amaru sighed and sat down with her knees pulled up to her chest. "I wonder if that's the only way Doctor Shinnou looks at me too," she said softly.

Sora crossed his arms and said, "Oh, I get it! You're secretly in love with Shinnou!" She blushed and got up.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!", Amaru shouted slapping Sora across the face while Naruto cringed. After she calmed down, she realized what she just did and looked at the brunet. Sora's face had her hand imprint on it and one of his eyes was shut.

"Ouch...", was all he said.

"Oh! Sorry," Amaru said apologizing.

"Look! Over there!", they heard Hinata shout.

They immediately ran towards the way the rest of the group went.

Amaru jumped onto a branch and ran up the hill while Sora and Naruto had trouble running down the hill and ended up landing on their faces, but quickly got back up and followed Amaru.

She jumped off of a couple giant roots and landed next to the gang.

She gasped at what she saw. A huge pillar of smoke was rising from somewhere near them.

Amaru ran down the large tree they were on and ran into the forest.

"Amaru! Come back!", Naruto shouted as the entire group ran after Amaru. Amaru ran through the trees and ran beside a wall.

When she got to the entrance, she was shocked. Her entire village was on fire. She slowly walked around until she stopped in front of a doll stabbed by a kunai.

"No... this can't be happening!", she said switching to her boy voice. "Hello?! Where is everybody?!", she shouted while she ran up some steps.

"Anybody?!"

She stepped forward and heard a snap. She looked down and saw that she had walked into a hidden wire.

This caused a trap that had been set up to go off and many kunai flew towards her.

Shinnou quickly ran over and pushed her out of the way and blocked the kunai. She tumbled down the stairs but quickly got up and saw Shinnou stabbed by many kunai.

"Amaru... are you alright?", Shinnou asked weakly.

"Doc...", Amaru said softly.

He collapsed and fell down the stairs but was caught by Amaru.

As she caught him, the gang ran around the corner and gasped at the sight.

"Oh no!", Anne shouted.

"What... what the h**l happened?!", Terra shouted as they ran over to the two.

"Doctor! Hang in there!", Amaru shouted.

"Talk about close calls, right? I got there just in time to save you," the doctor said with a weak smile.

"But... why?", she asked, switching back to her normal voice.

The group, except for Riku, Sora, and Naruto, stared at her in confusion before turning back to the dying doctor.

"Because you are the one that I recognize as my apprentice," he replied before taking off his bandana and giving it to her.

"It's up to you now. Work with our new friends and save the villagers," Shinnou said before slumping down a little bit.

Everyone ran to him. Sakura quickly used her Medical Ninjutsu and Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Doctor!"

"Old man!"

"Doctor! DOCTOR! Please! You can't die!", Amaru shouted tearfully as Shinnou breathed hard and closed his eyes.

She gasped and looked at Sakura and Hinata, who sadly shook their heads as they deactivated their justu.

Kairi and Namine started crying a little bit.

"He's gone," Naruto said sadly.

Sora looked at the ground and asked, "Why?"

"NOOOOOOO! DOCTOR!", Amaru shouted while crying and hugging the dead doctor and being comforted by Sora and Roxas.

Later...

Amaru stood in front of Shinnou's grave holding his bandana.

"When I caught a mysterious disease and no one would take care of me, the doctor was the only one not afraid of catching the disease and treated me. When I woke up, he gave me a tender smile and said, "'You did well, Amaru...'", the girl said softly before falling to her knees and began crying.

The gang watched sadly from the forest.

"Um... since we didn't find any of the villagers, they must have gotten somewhere safe," Hinata said.

"You might be right, Hinata. Let's go search for them," Riku said as he got off of the tree he was leaning on.

Everyone but Sora left. He glanced back at Amaru before following the others.

As he left, Amaru continued to cry.

"I'm not good enough... I can't save lives without Doctor Shinnou by my side," she said as she took off her bandana, revealing her long red hair as it fell down her back.

"I... never... got the chance... to tell him how I feel about him!", she said, crying into Shinnou's bandana.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata stood by a tree alone with her Byakugan activated. "What is this chakra?", she asked.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kairi stood on a tree branch. "See anything?", Anne asked as the others stood on different branches. "Nope. Not-" Kairi stopped short when she saw two figures outside the forest. Sakura got a kunai out. "Hold on. It's just Naruto and Sora," Lea said as they jumped off the branches and landed next to the two. "Hey Sakura. Where's Hinata?", asked Naruto. "We split up. Why'd you stop looking?", she asked. "Look over there," Sora said pointing to a shape in the distance. "What is that?", Namine asked. "Those must be the ruins that Shinnou told us about," he replied.

They started walking through the ruins. Ven noticed a figure walking towards them and halted immediately. The others did the same thing. When the figure got closer, they recognized it immediately. It was Amaru, who was now wearing Shinnou's bandana.

"What the? Amaru? What're you doing out here?", asked Sora.

She looked up and her eyes turned dark red. They noticed this and stepped back.

"I am the Zero Tails," she said in an emotionless voice. "When conflict rages the the world and human hearts are overcome by darkness, I am born anew."

"The what now? What the heck are you talking about?", asked Vanitas.

"Amaru! What's wrong with you?", Sora asked.

"I feed off of the darkness in human souls, rise up, and grow gathering limitless strength," she said as an image of a giant leech with a mask on appeared at where she was standing briefly before disappearing. "So that this world will be ruled by darkness," she said in a deep, evil voice that made Ven and even Vanitas yelp slightly as a giant leech with a Koh mask replaced her and lunged towards them.

"Guys! Behind us!", Goofy shouted as a Heartless the same size as the leech and looked like a cross between a ninja and a large Soldier appeared behind them. "Oh great! Just what we need!", Roxas shouted sarcastically. "Sora! Roxas! Riku! Vanitas! Ven! Kairi! Naruto! Sakura! You take care of that thing, but be careful not to hurt it that much! Remember Amaru's in there!", Terra shouted as they summoned their Keyblades and charged towards their targets.

Sakura ran to punch it but it merely flicked her away and knocked her out. "Why I oughta!", Naruto shouted as it grabbed him with it's many arms. "Naruto!", Sora shouted as he, Vanitas, and Riku tried to pry him out of it. As soon as their hands made contact with him, they felt something and gasped. They saw a giant nine tailed fox locked in a cage and it was growling. They immediately let go and saw that Naruto's eyes had turned blood red and had slits and his whisker marks darkened.

"W-What the?!", Sora said.

"I sense that you have a dark power within you. Why won't you release it? Show me that power! I want it!", the Zero Tails said as it tightened it's grip on Naruto, making him scream on pain.

"HEY!", Sora shouted as he and Kairi dashed towards the giant leech. "FIRE!", they shouted at the same time firing two fireballs at the Zero Tails. They hit it but it recovered quickly.

"I can't rely on this power! It's too dangerous!", Naruto said. "I can't rely on something that hurt my friends!"

"Surrender your power to me. Show me the darkness in your heart!", the leech said. "No way! I'm gonna save Amaru with my own strength!", Naruto shouted. "That's impossible. You of all people should know it," the Zero Tails said.

"What'd you say?!"

"Sasuke, was it? You may have tried, but your light was no match for his darkness," the creature said. "The truth is... you can't save anyone!", the Zero Tails said as it threw Naruto into a rock.

"SHUT UP!", Sora yelled as he and Riku charged at the beast and slashed at it, only for it's wounds to close backup quickly.

"What the? Guys look!", Kairi said as the smoke cleared. Naruto was now on all fours and he was surrounded by a strange red substance. He snarled and ran towards the thing at lighting speed. Sora, Kairi, Ven, and Vanitas joined him and slashed the evil leech at the same time.

"Weak!", said Zero Tails as it sent an arm flying towards Kairi. It punched her to the ground below and knocked her out.

"KAIRI!", the boys shouted. "You'll pay for that!", Sora shouted angrily as he dashed towards the giant leech. "BLIZZARDGA!", he shouted firing the massive ice cube at it. It barely fazed the beast as it turned back to Naruto and sent many arms flying into him.

"You can't do anything!", Zero Tails said.

At this, Naruto exploded with energy. The energy nearly knocked the Keybladers over as it easily destroyed the Heartless the others were dealing with. "What the h**l?!", Lea said as they stared at the ninja in shock.

Naruto no longer looked like a human. He now looked like some type of four tailed fox without the fur and had glowing white eyes and a white mouth.

"Naruto! What- GAH!", Sora screamed as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and felt a stinging pain and pulled it away.

"OW... he just burned me!", Sora said as Naruto charged at the evil creature and slashed at one of the arms, cutting it clean off.

"Holy crap!", Riku shouted as Naruto kept ripping the arms off and grabbed the middle part of it and ripped it off. However, it fused back on with the body.

"Eugh!", Ven shouted, a little grossed out by the sight.

Naruto stepped forward, ready to attack again when a glowing object fell out of him and landed on the ground. The item stopped glowing and was revealed to be a tag that said something in Japanese. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned back into his normal self.

"Pervy Sage...", he muttered as he picked the tag up. "That's right... I promised that I was gonna bring Sasuke back with my own strength!"

After he said that, Amaru appeared within the Zero Tails and was looking down with her eyes closed. "AMARU!", Sora and Naruto shouted, running towards the Zero Tails, who didn't even attack them.

"Come on! Snap out of it, girl! Open your eyes!", Sora said.

The rest of the gang noticed what he said. "GIRL?!", they shouted.

"Weren't you Old Man Shinnou's apprentice?", Naruto asked.

"Didn't he always teach you to save lives? He said he was proud of you, Amaru!", Sora shouted.

Amaru opened her eyes. "Doctor Shinnou...", the girl said as the Zero Tails disappeared and she passed out, but was quickly caught by Sora.

"Gotcha!", the brunet said.

A few minutes later, the fog disappeared. Amaru woke up and broke down crying.

"I... I didn't mean to...", she said.

"Amaru. You OK?", Sora, who was now holding Kairi, asked.

"You did real good. We're glad to have you back with us," Naruto, who was holding Sakura in his arms, said. "I bet Old Man Shinnou would've said the same thing." Amaru wiped away a few tears. "You're right," she said.

After a minute, Vanitas spoke up. "So you've been a girl this whole time?", he asked. "Yeah," she said. "Don't get any ideas, Vanitas," Ven told his "brother".

"Hey!", the black haired version of Sora shouted.

Kairi and Sakura stirred awake. "Hey Kairi," said Sora. "You OK?" After a few seconds, Kairi suddenly screamed and slapped him, sending him flying back a few feet as Amaru cringed.

"Why... did... you... hit me... like that, Kairi?", Sora asked painfully with some smoke coming from the slap mark. "Sorry Sora. It was a reflex! You just freaked me out a little bit with with that look!", the red head said.

When Sakura woke up, she did the exact same thing to Naruto, except she didn't apologize.

Once she calmed down, she asked, "Wait. What happened?" The two boys sat up. "Uh, no idea. But it looks like we-" Naruto was cut off when the ground began to shake. "Maybe it's not over at all!", Sakura said. "Wait. What if Hinata and the villagers are in there?", asked Roxas.

"Sakura, take Amaru back to the village. Terra, Aqua, Donald, Goofy, Xion, Kairi, Lea, Namine, Anne, you go with them. You leave Hinata and the others to me, Sora, Ven, Riku, Roxas, and Vanitas!", Naruto said.

"WHAT?!", Anne screamed, obviously not pleased with the plan.

"Right. Amaru, come on," Sakura said. Amaru looked down. "Huh? What's the matter? I'll carry you on my back," said Sakura. "Hurry now, Amaru!"

"No!", she yelled.

They looked at her in surprise. "I have to honor Doctor Shinnou's teachings! I have to save them!", she said with a look of determination. "Sorry Amaru but we can't leave you here in your condition," Sakura said. "I totally understand. Follow us!", Sora said as he, Roxas, Ven, Riku, Vanitas, and Naruto ran towards the stairs.

"Alright!", Amaru said quickly catching up to them.

"Guys! You can't just-!", Kairi shouted.

"Relax! We'll watch out for Amaru no matter what!", Sora called over his shoulder as they hopped off some rocks and disappeared into the ruins.

"GUYS!", Kairi and Sakura yelled before sighing. "That's Sora for ya. Once he's got his mind made up, you can't talk him outta it," Kairi said with a small smile as they turned around and began running back but immediately stopped when the ground began shaking even more.

"What the? The forest is moving?!", Lea yelled as many statues and towers came bursting out of the ground. Suddenly, the ruins floated up into the sky, now making it look like some type of fortress.

Inside...

"Whoa!", Amaru shouted as Sora and Naruto tried to help her stand straight without falling theirselves.

"Ugh... I'm think I'm gonna be sick!", Vanitas muttered, using the wall as support.

Outside...

The gang watched in shock as the gigantic fortress flew over them.

"SORAAAA!"

"NARUTOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two Sky shinobi were patrolling the hallways of the giant fortress.

As they walked by, Sora, Roxas, and Naruto peeked around the corner.

Once they were out of sight, the three boys quickly ducked back behind the corner.

"Naruto? Sora?", Amaru asked.

"Eh?", the two boys said.

"Is this real? I mean... the ruins are flying and this is nuts!", the girl said.

"You're right about that, Amaru. I have no idea what's going on here. This entire day has been nothing but one surprise after another!", Sora said.

Amaru looked down and remembered what Shinnou said to her before he died.

"Amaru," Naruto said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Let's go."

She nodded. "Yeah," she said as the seven got up and ran through the hallways.

"If this thing was built by humans, then there has to be someone controlling it from inside!", said Amaru.

"Right! And if we can find that guy we can stop these ruins and with that done, we can find the villagers!", Riku said as they saw a few guards standing at the end of the hallway.

They immediately stopped and Naruto made a sign with his hands.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!", he shouted as ten clones of Naruto appeared and charged towards the guards, followed by Sora, Riku, Ven, Roxas, and Vanitas.

"Sorry but you guys are kinda in our way!", Sora shouted as he charged at one with the Kingdom Key. The Sky ninja didn't stand a chance against them.

Once they were out of the way, the group ran out of the hallway and entered a massive room. In the center was some type of large blue throne and behind it was a huge pillar. There was also a very familiar person sitting in the throne.

"I'm so very proud of you kids," the person said.

Amaru started to cry. "You...", she began before running towards him. "I knew it! I knew it!", she cried tearfully as she ran into his arms. "I knew you were still alive, Doctor! I knew you wouldn't leave me!", she said as Shinnou hugged her with a smile on his face.

The boys, however, knew something was wrong. "What the heck is going on here? What's the meaning of all this craziness?", Sora asked.

"Hm, that's a tricky one. Even if I explained it I'd doubt your minds could fully grasp it," Shinnou said. "Right now, we are inside a fortress called Ancor Vantian. It may look like ruins, but was studied and built by the Land of Sky for several decades. It's the ultimate weapon of destruction."

Ven looked around. "Ancor Vantian?", he asked. "That's right. It means fortress of the king," the doctor said.

"So Doctor Shinnou, what are you doing in this place sitting on a throne?", Riku asked.

"Yeah. Weren't you hit by those kunai?", Vanitas asked narrowing his golden eyes.

"Ah yes. Well, it was child's play to convince Sakura and Hinata that I was dead. Then I revived my organs using my Body Activation Jutsu."

Amaru looked up and gasped at what he said.

"Jutsu?!", Naruto asked.

"Hey, you're talking strange and I'm not liking it one bit!", Roxas said.

"Tell us what you're doing here. You did come here to whoop these guys, right?", Sora asked.

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet?", Shinnou asked.

"Doctor, what's-", Amaru asked as he suddenly grabbed her by the head and lifted her up. "AAH!", she cried out. "Obviously I'm not gonna hurt my closest allies," he said with no kindness in his voice.

"AMARU!", Naruto and Sora shouted running towards them.

Shinnou tossed her at them with the bandana coming off, revealing her long red hair. She flew into the two boys and all three were sent flying backwards as the other four boys ran over to them.

"Fourteen years ago, I posed as a doctor, all the while gathering knowledge on how to control the Zero Tails," said Shinnou.

"You mean you've been using us?!", Naruto shouted.

"It took me thirteen years to find the scroll that would enable me to resurrect the beast, and it would have taken me even longer if it wasn't for the help of a man named Master Xehanort."

"XEHANORT?!", the Keybladers shouted. "You knew him?!", Riku yelled.

"Why yes I did. With his help, I found it hidden within the Leaf Village and at last, I had mastered the Zero Tails and it's vast power of dark chakra!", Shinnou said.

"Dark Chakra?!", Sora asked.

"Wait, Sora!", Amaru shouted grabbing his shoulders. "He's not behaving like himself! He's gotta be sick, right?! Maybe we can find out what's wrong and cure him! Please!", she said.

"Right, Amaru. Maybe we can-", Sora began but was cut off by the sound of fabric ripping. They gasped and turned to see Shinnou ripping the bandana into shreds with a smirk on his face.

"Wrong answer. If you think I've lost my mind, you are very mistaken. In fact, if anything is crazy, it's the way I've been acting until now!"

He began to laugh evilly.

This reminded Amaru about how the villagers always laughed at her.

"When darkness is present in people's heart, the Zero Tails can possess them and turn that darkness into actual chakra," Shinnou explained.

"Just like with the Heartless...", Riku muttered.

"Once I understood that, it was quite simple although it took me fourteen years to learn," said Shinnou.

"Darkness of the heart?", asked Naruto.

"People who are overcome by despair. When sadness washes over those people, they focus all their anger and hatred at the source of their misery, and in doing so, creates the darkest of chakras! I ordered the attack on your village so you would be possessed by the Zero Tails!", Shinnou told Amaru, who gasped at this revelation. Sora growled at the older man.

"No... you're lying... aren't you? Doctor? MASTER!", Amaru cried.

Shinnou chuckled evilly at this. "Master? Apprentice? Who cares about such stupid relations? To me, you were just a convenient pawn in my plan!", he said before laughing evilly.

Sora and Naruto growled at the man as the poor girl screamed in sadness and despair.

"When you save someone's life, they will never doubt you about anything!", the old man said.

"You rotten piece of-!", Vanitas said as he attempted to run and attack him, but was quickly stopped by Riku.

"Vanitas, don't! You don't know what he'll do next!", Riku shouted as he held him back.

Sora and Naruto tried to calm Amaru, but it didn't work.

As she cried, Shinnou was surrounded by a dark aura.

"Ah, there it is! I can feel it! Dark chakra coursing through my veins!", he said and began to laugh manically.

This made Amaru cry even more. Sora pulled her into a hug. Naruto glared at Shinnou and said, "You're gonna pay."

Sora summoned Kingdom Key and charged at the man with Naruto.

"I'll never forgive you for this!", Sora shouted as they prepared to attack but were sent flying by a wave of energy and crashed into the wall. "Dark chakra isn't only used to revive the Zero Tails. It can also do this!", Shinnou said as he got into a stance and was surrounded by dark chakra. When it disappeared, Shinnou was now very muscular and his hair and beard was dark brown and wilder.

"What the h**l?!", Riku shouted.

"That was my Body Activation Jutsu. In this form, I can open all of the inner gates, including the Gate of Death!", he said with an evil smile on his face.

"Yeah, don't care about that," said Sora as he got right back up and charged at the muscular man but he simply just blocked his attacks and punched him very hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Don't you see? Do you understand the power of the Body Activation Jutsu?", he asked as he elbowed him on the back and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Oh, sorry," Shinnou said sarcastically. "I'm still getting used to this incredible power!", he said as he kicked Sora and sent him flying into Ven. Shinnou smirked and sat back down on the throne. "Hmm... this is fit for one strong enough to be king," he said.

Naruto jumped in the air created over fifty shadow clones and charged at him along with Vanitas, who summoned Void Gear and prepared to use Dark Splicer, but Shinnou merely blasted them back by sending a wave of dark energy, making all the clones disappear in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto lunged at him through the smoke and started punching him.

"You think you're a king?!", Naruto demanded as he kept punching him. "Well I think you're nothing!"

Ven jumped towards him and used Mine Square. "There's no way we're gonna let you do this!", he said launching the fire at him, causing an explosion. Naruto and Ven jumped back and landed next to Amaru.

"Amaru...", Sora said walking to her.

When the smoke cleared, Shinnou was standing and the wounds he received from Ven's attack were fully healed. "Thanks to the Body Activation Jutsu, I can recover from almost any attack," he explained.

"You monster!", Naruto shouted as the muscular man suddenly appeared behind him and said, "And when I release chakra, I can unleash my ultimate attack. Super Activation Fist!", and sent him flying into the throne with his jutsu.

Naruto yelled in pain and tried to hoist himself up. "Ah, so you can still move? You're gonna pay for damaging my throne," said Shinnou as he pulled him up by the hair. Naruto just smirked as Sora and the real Naruto suddenly appeared behind him and prepared to attack, but Shinnou just kicked them in the stomach.

"Trying to sneak upon me, are you?", he asked as he sent them flying into the Shadow Clone. He landed on the ground and said, "Come on now. Hit me!"

Sora got up and said, "With pleasure." The boys summoned their Keyblades and charged at him with Naruto.

"Dark Cannon!", Vanitas shouted as he summoned three crystals and focused the energy towards Shinnou and shot at him, but he just dodged it.

"Try dodging this!", Roxas shouted as he summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"You can use two Keyblades at the same time, eh?", asked Shinnou.

"Yep!", he shouted as he did a sliding dash and shouted, "Aeroga!", and sent Shinnou up a few feet.

"Try to keep up! Dark Aura!", Riku shouted as he zipped around and slashed at Shinnou.

"Naruto!", Sora called to the blonde ninja.

"You got it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!", Naruto shouted as he created ten Shadow Clones and had them kick Shinnou even higher. Sora also did the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but only made one. They jumped in the air and raised their Keyblades high.

"Shadow Clone Muscle Strike!", the real Sora shouted as he rammed the Kingdom Key into Shinnou and sent him crashing into the ground. Shinnou just chuckled and got right back up.

"Come on Naruto. Hit me with the dark power inside you!", he shouted.

"No way!", he shouted as he ran to punch Shinnou but was sent flying into some rubble. "Why? The Zero Tails told me that you have something inside of you that would bring ,e great entertaiment," Shinnou said crossing his arms.

"I'm not gonna use it!", Naruto shouted getting right back up but was once again sent flying into rubble. "I must test my power!", said Shinnou.

"Test it on this!", Ven shouted making some hand signs. "Wind Style! Blade Blast!", he shouted sending a very strong wave of air towards Shinnou with Wayward Wind, but the blast didn't even make Shinnou step back. "Come on! Is that all you got? I want to see what the power of dark chakra can really do!", Shinnou shouted.

"You listen to me! I'm gonna put a stop to you with this fist!", Naruto said clenching his fist. "Get ready to pay!", Sora shouted as he charged at him with Naruto and they both punched both sides of his face. This didn't faze Shinnou at all, so he just grabbed them by the wrists.

"You listen to me. It's over. That's as strong as you'll ever be," he said as Sora and Naruto struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Shut up!", Vanitas shouted as he suddenly appeared next the muscular man and prepared to slash him with Void Gear, but was kicked in the stomach and was sent flying back to Riku, Roxas, and Ven.

"No matter how hard you try, this is all the power you can gain. In the end, that's all you'll have. Humans are weak. They have no fangs or claws. All they do is cry. And somehow, they managed to have this entire world in their possession. Do you know why?", he asked as he pulled them close to his face.

"Because among all living things on this world... humans...", he began as he he punched the two boys rapidly in the stomach three times. "ARE THE MOST CRUEL!", he shouted before sending them tumbling back with a blast of dark chakra and they landed next to Amaru.

"Am I wrong? Compared to others, humans try to improve their condition and they join together and now they've obtained a higher status. And what power did they use to obtain that? Certainly not love!"

This made Sora growl. "You gotta be kidding me," he said weakly as he was helped up by Naruto.

"Just cause you got some type of freaky power that gives you muscles doesn't mean you can act like the ruler of the world!", Naruto said. "I might sound a little cheesy right now, but all of my teachers and all of my friends... even Pervy Sage! I love them. Ya hear me?! I love them with all my heart!"

"Me too. I love my friends so much... that it hurts!", Sora shouted as they charged at Shinnou but were once again sent flying.

"OK, I get it already. What was I even thinking? I tried to tell you but would fools like you two listen? Master? Love?", he said before chuckling. "Where did Amaru's so called love get you?"

At this, Amaru gasped and looked up.

"In the end, that's why-"

"SHUT THE H**L UP!", Sora shouted as he and Naruto charged at him but were sent back by a wave of dark chakra.

"Sora! Naruto! This is all my fault! My power...", Amaru said.

Naruto and Sora just groaned and got right back up. "It's gonna take a lot more than that!", Sora shouted.

"NARUTO! SORA! WAIT!", Riku, Ven, Roxas, Vanitas, and Amaru shouted as the blonde and brunet ran towards Shinnou. He blocked their punches, kicks, and slashes.

"ACTIVATION FIST!", he shouted as he rammed dark chakra towards Sora, causing the Keyblader to spit up blood. Shinnou also used his Activation Fist on Naruto and sent them flying.

"Naruto! Sora!", Amaru cried as she caught the two boys and slid back a few feet. She looked up and glared at Shinnou with determination, making him chuckle.

"That's right Amaru. Don't lose that hatred. Never forgive me for the evil I've done!", Shinnou said laughing evilly.

Amaru got out her scalpel and prepared to run towards him, but suddenly remembered something he told her long ago.

She started crying again.

"Amaru..."

"Huh?", she said looking at them.

"I can still fight," Sora said.

"All of your sadness and pain... it's OK... it's not your fault. You can't help it," Naruto said getting up but fell back down.

"I'll take it all on myself," Sora said with a weak smile, making her gasp and cry even more.

"You stay right there... cause we're gonna knock you out!", Naruto shouted at Shinnou.

"Sora... Naruto... I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Amaru said before bringing her scalpel to her neck.

"Doctor...", she thought before thrusting it forward.

She didn't feel any pain. She gasped and looked up to see Sora with his arm around her, getting stabbed by the blade instead, along with Naruto's hand.

"You can't. That's not the way," he said smiling a little bit, even though blood began to come out of his wound.

"Don't you get it? You have to live. That's why... why you have to say goodbye," said Naruto.

"You never got to tell him, right? You have to tell him how you feel," Sora said. Amaru nodded and began to wrap bandages around where they got stabbed.

"The first time I was praised, he was the one that praised me. The first time that I was taught, he was the one that taught me," she said.

"Keep going," Sora said, still smiling.

"The first time I ever thought... if I was pretty... and the first time that I ever cared about what someone thought about me... he was my world. All I could think about was the doctor," she said before crying and looking at Shinnou.

"It was my first time... wanting to be loved! The truth... is that... I've always loved you Doctor!", Amaru said.

Shinnou only laughed maniacally at her.

This made Sora snap.

"SHUT THE H**L UP, DIRTBAG!", he shouted punching him in the face, actually sending him flying.

"How about you do us a favor and keep your sick, twisted thoughts to yourself!", Naruto said punching him on every word.

"And stop forcing them on us!", Roxas shouted, using Sonic Blade.

"You may believe that someone's love leads to darkness!", Ven shouted punching him in the stomach.

"BUT YOU'RE WRONG!", Sora shouted. "YOU CAN'T DESTROY LOVE!", he shouted jumping up and slamming him into the ground. "NEVER!"

Naruto created a few shadow clones and kicked Shinnou into more as they beat him up along with Sora, Ven, Roxas, Riku, and Vanitas.

"YOU'RE NOTHING...", Sora began as he dismissed his Keyblade and jumped up in the air.

**"... BUT A WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE!", **Sora shouted punching him. Shinnou was sent flying through the blue throne and landed in some rubble.

"What? M-my chakra's getting... weaker...", Shinnou said before looking up to see Naruto and Sora gripping the Kingdom Key together, which had some type of blue energy surrounding it.

"I told you... I will never... ever... forgive you," Sora said as he got into a stance and prepared to launch their new attack.

"RASENBLADE!", the two shouted as they threw the Keybade at Shinnou.

Suddenly, there was a crackle of electricity and the Keyblade flew into a piece of rubble before reappearing in Sora's hand.

"What the? Sasuke!", Naruto said turning to the left.

A boy with a hairstyle similar to Terra's wearing a white shirt and blue pants with a purple rope tied around his waist was casually sitting on a piece of rubble watching the fight. He ignored them and walked in front of Shinnou.

"Lord Orochimaru would like your assistance," he said.

"And if I refuse, you'll take me by force?", Shinnou said.

"If you want to play it the hard way, then yes," said Sasuke.

Shinnou chuckled and said, "Don't underestimate me! Do you think I'm out of dark chakra? This entire world has darkness in people's hearts! And with my Body Activation Jutsu-"

"Go ahead and try it," Sasuke said as he suddenly appeared behind Shinnou. "I won't stop you," he said as he sent Shinnou tumbling into the giant pillar.

"Wait! The more you beat him up, the stronger he gets!", Riku yelled, trying to warn the newcomer as Shinnou started to power up again.

Suddenly, he gasped as all his hair fell out and turned into a feeble old man, shocking everyone but Sasuke.

"Doctor...", Amaru said.

"What just happened?!", Vanitas shouted.

"During your fight, I used my Chidori Senbon to strike at his chakra points, shutting off his flow of chakra," Sasuke explained. "Don't worry. I won't kill you but I will be taking you back with me."

Shinnou walked over to the pillar and opened a secret compartment revealing some type of scroll. "I doubt Orochimaru wants me. He probably wants this," he said tossing it to Sasuke and pulling a lever, opening a trapdoor beneath him and fell into it.

"I'm not done yet! Nothing is finished!", they heard him shout.

Sasuke suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd he go?!", Sora shouted looking around before turning to Amaru. He walked over to her and got down on his knees. "Amaru, we're gonna go try and find him. Like you said, there might be a way to snap him out of it," Sora said, making Amaru gasp and look up at him.

"It's a long shot, but you can always give up later. Right now, you gotta save those villagers. That would be following what your master taught you," he said. Amaru nodded.

He got up and looked at Riku, Ven, Roxas, and Vanitas. "Ven, Vanitas, Roxas, you go help Amaru find and save the villagers."

"Sure thing," Roxas said as they followed Amaru out of the room. Naruto turned to Riku. "Riku, you're gonna have to come with us," the blonde said.

"You got it," Riku said as they jumped towards the way Sasuke went.

"Get ready Shinnou. It's time to end this!", Sora shouted as they ran through the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A piece of a wall was cut through and Sasuke ran through the hallway, followed by Naruto, Sora, and Riku.

"Sasuke! Wait!", the blonde shouted. "How long have you been here?", he asked.

He didn't answer and just kept running.

"Oh, so it's the silent treatment now, huh?", Sora asked as the hallway suddenly came to an end. The brunet almost fell out, but Sasuke just grabbed him and pulled him back in without saying a word.

"What is that?!", Riku asked.

There was some type of bright yellow cocoon in the center of the room. Sora squinted and saw the Zero Tails inside it.

"You followed me down here? How stupid can you be?!", they heard Shinnou shout. They looked down and saw him standing in front of the Zero Tails.

"Just who are you calling stupid, you old geezer?!", Sora demanded as Sasuke attempted to create a Chidori, but it just shattered and flew into the giant leech.

"Nice try! This place absorbs chakra and turns it into power for the Zero Tails! It does the same for your Keyblades!", Shinnou shouted. "The more power you use, the more fuel Ancor Vantian gets!"

"Will you shut up already?! I don't need chakra!", Naruto shouted jumping down while Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm gonna take you down with my bare fists!", he shouted as Sasuke, Sora, and Riku landed next to him.

"If that thing absorbs chakra, then we're ALL at a disadvantage," Sasuke said.

"Hmph. That's where you're wrong. I didn't lead you all the way down here so I could shut off your chakra. Behold!", Shinnou shouted as he was surround by dark chakra and was pulled into the Zero Tails.

"Did you think Ancor Vantian was just a floating fortress? You really think I'd mess with something so dangerous like a tailed beast just for that? This thing can obliterate the Five Great Nations in a flash! It has the ultimate weapon of destruction!"

"What?", Sora asked.

"Just watch!", Shinnou said as he disappeared into the Zero Tails. Suddenly the entire room lit up. Outside, the front of the fortress began charging up a massive ball of energy and sent it towards a mountain, blasting the top off.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was standing on a beach with the counterattack force watching the remains of the Sky ninja's ship. Anne heard something and turned around to see a massive ball of energy flying towards the remains.

"Namine, get out of the way!", she shouted as she yanked the blonde out of the way just as the energy flew past them and hit the remains and destroyed them. They stared at the destroyed remains in shock.

"What the heck just happened?!", Terra shouted.

Back in Ancor Vantian...

"What the?!", Sora shouted as the light dimmed.

"That is the power of the Land of Sky!", Shinnou shouted from inside the Zero Tails. "Once the Five Great Nations are destroyed, I will be the ruler of the Sky Empire!"

"You think we'll let you get away with that?!", Naruto shouted as they pulled out their weapons and charged towards him.

"Fools!", Shinnou shouted sending many arms towards them. They dodged and ran on top of them only to get caught by them.

"EUGH! It's slimy!", Sora shouted as he thrashed around trying to get loose.

"I think I'll kill you first, Sasuke!", Shinnou said.

"You maniac! Let us go!", Riku shouted.

Meanwhile...

Amaru, Roxas, Ven, and Vanitas ran through the halls of the fortress. They stopped when they saw a blue light coming from further down and heard groaning.

"It's them!", Amaru said as they ran down some stairs and found the villagers in some type of jail cell.

"Hey are you guys-", Ven began but stopped when he noticed that the villagers looked sickly.

"What the? What's wrong with them?", Amaru asked.

"I don't know but we need to get them outta there right now!", Roxas said.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out!", Amaru said as she grabbed the bars but pulled back when she felt some of her energy being drained.

"Don't touch it," they heard a weak voice say. They looked up and saw Hinata in the corner of the cell. "This cell is designed to absorb your chakra," she explained.

"Hinata!", Amaru shouted.

"You have to hurry. At this rate, the villagers will all... you've got to undo the lock," Hinata said.

"What lock?", Vanitas said looking around before they all glanced up at the ceiling to see a glass bulb.

"Vanitas, give me a hand," Amaru said as Vanitas gave her a boost. She grabbed the railing and held herself up with one arm, impressing the boys. She unscrewed the bulb and reached into her bag and grabbed her scalpel.

"Amaru, hurry!", Roxas shouted when the villagers looked like they were about to collapse. She looked down at her scalpel and smiled.

"Doctor... I'll do my best," she thought before stabbing the lock and got shocked. The cell doors swung open and she fell down.

"Nice, Amaru!", Ven said.

"Thanks. Hey, where's Vanitas?", she asked looking around. She heard groaning and glanced down to see that she landed on top of Vanitas. She gasped and quickly got off.

"Sorry Vanitas!", she said helping him up.

The black haired boy groaned. "No problem," he said as they led the villagers up the stairs.

Meanwhile...

The four boys were being swung around by the Zero Tails. Sora and Riku were bashed into each other, giving them major headaches for a few minutes.

"What's the matter? Can't fight back without your chakra and Keyblades?", Shinnou taunted them.

"Oh yeah? Well you couldn't handle us without turning into some ugly slug!", Naruto shouted. "You think you're that powerful? Prove it!"

"You asked for it!", Shinnou shouted as he sent many arms towards Naruto and bashed him with them.

"NARUTO!", Sora and Riku shouted.

"You don't know when to shut up! Behold the power of the Sky Empire!", Shinnou shouted.

"Pfft. Oh, please. To think that someone like you who doesn't know the limits of their power can be the Sky Emperor. I mean, that's more than pitiful. It's pathetic!", Sasuke shouted as he sent purple chakra towards the Zero Tails.

"Are you trying to speed up your death?", Shinnou asked.

"So that's it... if you want our power, then we'll give ya ALL YA WANT!", Sora shouted as he focused the energy of his Keyblade and sent it towards the Zero Tails. Riku did the same thing and Naruto sent red chakra towards him, making the Zero Tails thrash around.

"This is more chakra than the Zero Tails can absorb!", Shinnou shouted as Naruto created Shadow Clones, sending more chakra towards him until the arm that was holding him burst open and they sped towards him.

"CURSE YOU!", Shinnou shouted sending more arms at him, destroying most of the clones as Naruto and a Shadow Clone jumped in the air and created a Rasengan.

"TORNADO RASENGAN!", Naruto shouted, flying forward, ready to thrust it at him. Shinnou quickly created a shield and tried to push him back. The energy from the attack allowed Sasuke, Sora, and Riku to get loose.

"You two! Help me out here!", Sasuke shouted as he pulled out his sword while his skin turned grey and he sprouted wings.

"You got it!", Sora shouted as he and Riku summoned their Keyblades and charged at the shield.

The three slashed at it at the same time, destroying the shield.

"NOW NARUTO!", the spikey haired boy shouted.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", the blonde shouted, thrusting it into Zero Tails, destroying the bright yellow substance around it and sent it crashing into the wall.

"Is it over?", Sora asked.

They heard groaning. "I never thought it would come to this," Shinnou said as a gross snakelike form of himself emerged from the Zero Tails, creeping Naruto, Sora, and Riku out.

"Destroying that base releases the Zero Tails from any sort of control," he said as he moved towards Sasuke in a slithering kind of way.

"You may very well be the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan and you may indeed be the Nine Tails jinchuriki," he said to Sasuke and Naruto before moving towards Riku, who was trying not to puke at the sight. "And you indeed were one of Xehanort's intended 13 vessels of darkness," he said. "But you're all just idiots who don't know what they're doing."

"What the h**l are you talking about?", Sora asked.

"Now that you released the Zero Tails from my control, there's no telling what will happen!", Shinnou said as many arms bursted out of him. Sasuke dodged them and ran to the exit.

"Sasuke! Wait!", Naruto shouted as he grabbed Sora and Riku by the collars of their shirts and jumped towards the exit and ran after Sasuke.

Meanwhile, a group of Sky ninja noticed the walls shaking before Sasuke ran past them. "Hey you!", one of them shouted.

"RASENGAN!"

There was an explosion and Sora, Naruto, and Riku charged out of the fresh hole in the wall and ran past them as the Sky ninja were swept up by the arms from the Zero Tails.

Outside...

There was an explosion as a piece of the ruins blew up. While that was happening, Amaru, Roxas, Vanitas, and Ven were ushering villagers into a flying ship.

"Hurry! One at a time!", Ven shouted as he helped a kid get in.

"How do we launch this thing?", Amaru asked Hinata.

"You see over there? There's a lever below that face," the shy girl said pointing at the lever.

"Got it!", Amaru shouted jumping off the ship and running towards it. Suddenly there was another explosion and a small chunk of the fortress landed in front of her.

"Hurry up and get on the ship, Amaru! You too, guys!", she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw Sora grinning and standing with Naruto and Riku at the lever.

"We just need to pull this lever, right Hinata?", Naruto asked

"Naruto!", she shouted happily.

"Guys... the doctor?", asked Amaru.

Sora's face turned serious.

"Amaru... get on," he said.

"You too Riku," Naruto said as the silver haired boy ran over and jumped into the ship.

"Are you nuts?!", Roxas shouted at them.

"But what about you two? Can you fly?", Amaru asked.

"There's something we gotta do," Sora said. "Just go with the villagers."

"No! If you guys are staying, I'm staying too!", Amaru shouted.

"Forget it!", Naruto shouted.

"I don't care what you say! I'm staying with you no matter-!"

Suddenly she was grabbed by the collar by Sasuke.

"Just get in there!", Sasuke shouted as he tossed her into the ship. The occupants in the ship quickly caught her.

"Sasuke is that you?", Hinata asked, recognizing the Uchiha.

"Enough talk!", he said as Sora pulled down on the lever and the platform lowered, sending the ship forward.

"NARUTO! SORA!", Amaru shouted as they descended down the platform. Suddenly two of the arms from the Zero Tails bursted through the stone and flew towards the ship. Luckily, Sasuke used Chidori to slice through them as the boat slid off the platform.

"Nice one!", Sora shouted as Naruto silently created a Rasengan.

"Thanks... Sasuke...", he whispered before slamming the ball of chakra into the platform, breaking it off from the fortress. Sasuke glanced at them and saw Naruto smile and say, "I'll bring you back to the Leaf Village... I promise."

Sasuke jumped and landed on top of the now flying ship. Amaru and the others watched the fortress as they flew away. Sasuke jumped off the ship and transformed into the form he took during their fight with Shinnou and flew into the forest nearby.

On the fortress, Sora sat down and leaned against a wall, and sighed. Naruto did the same thing.

"Get a grip, Sora!", he told himself as he remembered something Riku said to him during one of their wooden sword fights.

"Giving up already? Come on Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!", he heard Riku say inside his head. Sora chuckled at this.

"Hey Sora," Naruto said.

"Hm?", the brunet asked.

"Pervy Sage told me this once. He told me we take on apprentices in order for a new generation to join the ranks. He also said that I was a gutsy ninja."

"Gutsiness, huh?", Sora said.

"Right. My gutsiness... gutsiness...", Naruto said as he made the familiar Shadow Clone Jutsu hand sign. "GUTSINESS!", the blonde ninja shouted. "Let's do this Sora!", he said to the Keyblader. "YEAH!", he shouted jumping to his feet, also creating Shadow Clones.

"I still have to stop Master Xehanort from completing the X-blade after all!", yelled Sora.

"COME ON!", Naruto shouted they began tearing the place up.

"RASENGAN!", Naruto shouted as he and Sora created a few Rasengan's with their Shadow Clones and slammed them into the walls.

"Come on! Pull!", Sora shouted as he and a few Shadow Clones tore a piece of the floor off.

Meanwhile on the beach...

The gang and counterattack force was just standing on the beach and watching the show.

"Those two aren't gonna stop, are they?", Lea asked.

"Cause they're idiots," a very pale boy said.

"Hey, it's coming straight towards us," Goofy said.

"We should probably run for it," Terra said.

"Hm. Probably," Kakashi said.

Back on the fortress, Naruto and Sora launched more Rasengans at the floors and walls. "GUTSINESS!", Naruto shouted.

Back on the beach, Sakura, Kairi, Neji, and Choji ran over and watched in amazement.

"What is that?", Kairi asked as Neji was about to activate his Byakugan, but was stopped by Shikamaru, who was casually sitting on some rocks with the rest of the gang.

"You don't have to go wasting your Byakugan on that, Neji," Shikamaru said, smiling lightly.

"It's pretty obvious who's doing that," said Xion.

"Oh, yeah," Kakashi said.

Back on the fortress, one of the eyes of the massive face on the front of it blew up, revealing Sora and Naruto.

"Naruto! Let's finish this thing off once and for all!", Sora shouted summoning Kingdom Key.

"Right!", the number one knucklehead ninja shouted as they both gripped the Keyblade together and focused their energy on it as it was surrounded by blue energy.

"RASENBLADE!", they shouted as they thrusted the Keyblade into the ground, sending a massive shockwave, making the entire fortress explode.

The blast sent the two flying and they started falling.

Amaru quickly grabbed a spare flying contraption used by the Sky ninja and put it on and jumped off the ship.

"No! Amaru!", Roxas shouted, but it was too late. Amaru was now gliding through the air trying to reach the two falling boys.

"Sora! Naruto!", she cried, trying to reach them, but the wind kept forcing her up.

"I won't leave you two!", she shouted as she unbuckled herself from the flying contraption. She sped towards them and grabbed them, pulling them into a group hug as they spiraled downward.

"Amaru, you're crazy," Sora said, making her smile.

"I guess... but so are you... you idiots," she said.

Sora chuckled a little bit at her nickname for them.

"Hey. Sasuke told me this a long time ago. He said, '"How can you understand the feelings of someone who's all alone?"' I've been alone ever since I was a kid," Naruto said.

"But you're not. I won't let you be alone. I'll stay with you," Amaru said.

"Yeah. You've got all your friends. Friends never leave you alone," Sora said as they continued to plummet towards the ground.

"Hey Amaru?", asked Naruto.

"Hm?"

"You wanna come back to the Leaf Village with us?"

"Of course. I'd love to," she said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke watched them fall. He looked like he was thinking about something for a minute then smirked and shook his head.

"That idiot," he said as he turned around and walked away.

Back with Sora, Amaru, and Naruto, they continued to fall.

Sora looked down and said, "Hey, is that a giant toad?"

The other two looked down towards the beach. Sure enough, there was a giant toad lying on the beach. It puffed out it's chest as they landed on it, cushioning their fall.

"Oh, for goodness sake," they heard a man with long white hair with red lines going down the side of his face say as they sprung up.

"WHOO-HOO!", Sora shouted as they tumbled down the giant toad and landed in the sand. The minute they landed on the ground, everyone ran to them.

"Sora! What happened to your arm?", asked Kairi.

"Huh? Oh, it's a long story," Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Dude! That was so awesome!", Ven shouted.

"And also reckless!", Sakura shouted.

"Ah, give them a break, Sakura. They did just fall at least a thousand feet outta the sky after a fortress blew up," said Shikamaru.

They all laughed at this.

Later...

"WHAT?! Do you have to go?!", Naruto shouted.

"Unfortunately, yes. But don't worry. We'll come back and visit real soon!", Sora said.

Naruto got really close to his face. "Is that a promise?", he asked.

"Yeah, it's a promise," the Keyblader said chuckling.

"Sora?", Amaru asked.

"Yeah?", he asked.

Without warning, the girl ran forward and hugged Sora, surprising him and making him blush a little bit. Kairi felt a hint of jealousy but ignored it.

"I'll miss you," Amaru said.

"I'll uh... miss you too," Sora said returning the hug as the Gummi Ship appeared above them.

"Well, that's our cue to go," Roxas said as the gang piled into the ship.

As the ship started to rise, Sora poked his head out the door to see their new friends waving to them. He smiled and waved back and shouted, "SEE YA REAL SOON!", as the Gummi Ship sped into the sky and disappeared.


End file.
